


Arrange Marriage For Dummies

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: For Dummies [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Eren Yeager is an Omega that is currently busy at school and with his music.Levi Ackerman is a rich Alpha who loves working and cleaning.For the sake of a strong partnership their parents planned to wed them.And the two...... they simply don't care.A not so typical Arrange Marriage AU





	Arrange Marriage For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I even posted this. 
> 
> It's just that you read a lot of fics and then suddenly you think: what happens if this happened instead of this. 
> 
> Something like that. So yeah. Enjoy.

"Arrange marriage?" Eren repeats.

"Yes, with this we will be able to form a strong partnership as well as complying with the agreement," Grisha explains. It was a real shock to him to see his son acting so.... calm.

Eren was once a short tempered boy, he tends to pick fights, answers back rudely and always throws a tantrum. But it all stopped when the boy was introduce with music, Eren became calm, more relax and.... happy.

"Comply with the agreement?" Eren asks. "Wait, no. I get it. I just don't want to hear the long ass story. So, who am I going to marry?"

"Your Alpha will be the only heir of the Ackerman household. Levi Ackerman." It was still new for Grisha to see Eren so calm about a serious case like this and to think that the Omega is interested on his future mate.

"Levi Ackerman? The guy that is always on the cover of a magazine?" Eren gasps. He saw that guy and too be honest he had a face saying 'I'm so done with this shit' in all his pictures on the magazines.

Seeing his father nod at him, Eren continues. "When will we meet? Will I move with him when I turn 18?"

"We already arrange your first meeting which will be on Sunday and yes, you'll be married and will be moving with him when you turn 18 next week."

Wow, Eren thought. They will have their first meeting on Sunday and they will get married on his birthday which is on Monday. "Isn't this a bit too fast? You just inform me and then I'll meet my fiance on Sunday and get married on the following day. Is mom okay with this?"

"More like the question is, are you okay with this?" His son is more worried about his mother than him? Grisha is happy about Eren's positive vide but it was also unsettling. 

"Ahhhhh..... Yeah?"

"You are not planning on killing me on your head right now?"

"What?! Why would I do that?! If I'll kill you who will buy my grand piano?!"

"You're not mad about this? Eren, your life will change forever."

"I don't know Dad. I have a feeling that nothing will change."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not mad at all. I just thought maybe this is not a bad idea. It's like living with a room mate forever but then we might hate each other and learn to deal with each other until the end and live in harmony." Eren almost sang the end. "That's it! That's the last lyric!" Eren scribbles on his notebook.

Grisha decided to do a drug test on Eren, just in case the Omega is taking drugs. 

"Hey, don't forget my piano. I want that slick black one." Eren pointed his pen at his father before returning back to his scribbling.

****

"Arrange marriage?" Levi ask without letting his eyes off the screen on his laptop.

"Yes, you are marrying-"

"Yeah, sure, sure. Now, get out." Levi said nodding and glaring at his laptop.

Kenny eyed him for a while before shrugging. "Okay," then he left the office.

When he heard the click of the door his fingers froze and his thoughts raced at the idea that he just agreed to marry a complete stranger. His thoughts came into a halt. "Nah, how bad can it be?"

The Alpha returns to his work.

****

"You agreed to get married? What about us?" Petra ask curiously.

"What about us?" Levi said, still focus on his laptop.

"I'm your girlfriend! Do I have to remind you all the time?!"

"And I kept reminding you before that I'll be a horrible boyfriend and yet here you are." Levi said flatly.

Petra sighs and sat next to Levi in the couch. "Are you going to treat your fiancé like the way you treat me?"

"Probably."

"I want to know him. What's his name?" Petra pulled out her phone and ready good pal google.

"Eren Yeager. Now shut up," Levi glared at the screen and harshly pressing the keyboard.

Petra rolled her eyes and proceed to searching Eren Yeager. "Ohhhhh, he is only turning 18! And he's a music freak. He still goes to school. He got these beautiful green eyes, messy brown hair and sun kissed skin......"

Petra searched more of the boys pictures, she smiled more and more when she browse continuously. "Levi, I have a preposition."

"Shut up."

"I'll get out of our back."

"Good."

"If you hand Eren Yeager to me," Petra giggled, choosing one of the boy's pictures before setting it as her wallpaper.

"No."

"What?! You don't care about your own girlfriend, how much more is your fiancé?!"

"No."

"Come on Levi! This is all I ask!" Petra exclaimed.

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because I need someone who can help me staple these documents with no mistakes." Levi glanced at the pile of files on the coffee table.

"I just made one mistake!!!" 

"And it took you an hour to fix it."

"You're horrible! You just want an assistant even when your home!"

"Didn't I told you that in the first place?" Levi raise a brow at her.

It took Petra her everything to stopped herself from strangling her best friend-slash-boyfriend. She knew it was a risk to try to have a relationship with her best friend, but she was a dreamer and tried it anyway despite all the early warnings Levi gave her. Her dreams became a nightmare in the last 48 hours. She just hope that Levi's fiance won't end up like her.

****

"Grisha, it's always good to see you! My, is that Eren? He had grown a lot!"

The man with the cowboy hat jest at his father but Eren didn't care on anything the two Alphas conversation. His thoughts were racing wild, and it took him all his efforts not to show his panic.

His father was right, this arrangement can change his life forever. Why is he so blind and ignorant?! He knew he forgot something and he only remembers it when he set his foot in the fancy restaurant.

Today is the exclusive premier of the new Avengers.

Eren can feel his world crumbled down. He can't escape and he doubt that their dinner will take less than an hour. He can't make it, he will not make it. He save money by spending less for that fucken ticket and he can't even use it! 

"Eren meet my nephew, Levi Ackerman."

"Huh?" Eren finally snapped at his trance and looked up at his fiance.

Who is currently busy with his phone.

Levi Ackerman was still on his business suite with his hair brushed up. His pale skin contrast well with his raven hair and black suite. His blue-gray eyes focused on his phone and his perfect brows furrows, clearly he doesn't like what he see in his phone.

"Levi." Kenny nudged the raven.

"What?!" He growls, his pheromones is like a spear. Eren almost want to hide behind his father but didn't because he caught a glimpse on Levi's phone when he snapped at his uncle.

The raven Alpha was browsing the cinema schedules of the new Avengers.

"Why don't we take a seat?" Grisha offered. "Maybe a little food can help us all."

Inside, Eren sat next to his fiance. Who still had no interest in talking to him and still busy with his phone.

The two old Alpha were talking about the arrangement and Eren is loosing his appetite when they moved on the topic about him getting pregnant with Alphas.

Eren took a peek at his fiance's phone. The raven Alpha is still browsing the wed for possible schedules. There was only one.

"Excuse me." Levi stood all the sudden and without acknowledging the older Alphas he went to the rest room.

Eren didn't think twice and followed him before excusing himself. His father and Kenny stared him when he entered the rest room.

"You think you boy will confront my nephew?" Kenny gave Grisha a worried look.

"I don't think so, I think he'll sneak out with Levi."

"What?! If they are secretly having a date then they should tell us about it." Kenny exclaimed.

"It's best if we leave them be. As far as I know today is the exclusive premier of the new Avengers."

"Ha! No wonder the boys looked like their worlds breaking down before them!" Kenny laughs not caring of the glares he got from the other diners.

*****

"That wasn't so bad." Eren commented as he closed the book.

"The question is, why did you bought that?" Levi complained.

"I've seen a lot of Ereri stories and this book just made the opposite of the majority of the tag: ArrangeMarraige."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The summary of this book!" Eren exclaimed in frustration.


End file.
